News
|- | You're having a nice time on your couch, when suddenly, all the cartoony pets start to come back. RGRGHGHRHH!! It's CARTOONY PET MONTH... at the Marapets Channel. If your TV is too old to turn on, you will have to turn to your pets. Conveniently, the Account Upgrades could give them a Cartoon Costume to turn them into a Cartoony Pet for you! Mordo cartoon.gif Kalaa cartoon.gif Zola cartoon.gif Justin cartoon.gif Figaro cartoon.gif Addow cartoon.gif Leido cartoon.gif Rofling cartoon.gif Osafo cartoon.gif Murfin cartoon.gif Lati cartoon.gif Feliz cartoon.gif Newth cartoon.gif Poera cartoon.gif Singing pizza! Cartoony potatoes! No Maradan is safe at the Account Upgrades. Cartoon-Pizza.gif Potato cartoon.gif If you feel your pet is too cute to be turned into a Cartoony pet, you can send a scary Cartoony pet to any TV that has Classic Cartoons on the channel. Chibs cartoon.gif Crikey cartoon.gif Make way for cartoons! Click here to see Maradan Chronicles past news!... |} On the cover (November 2010) OUT OF BUSINESS!!! |- | Hmm, we certainly hope everyone has a few saved car parts in their marahome's attic, and wish the bogus Fortune Teller would have said something; but we are doomed... Well, the Car Parts Shop owner has gone bankrupt, and car parts being one of the preferred items from the Elger Quest and Simerian Explorer... Well, this can't be good. Rumors that this has also made a huge impact on the Puchala Village's Stock Market mean that things will be nasty for car owners in Marada for a while. There's talk about a new plot and all, what could it all mean? Click here to see Maradan Chronicles past news!... |} On the previous cover (September 2010) SLATER PARK BALLOON PARTY |- | The Slater Park Balloon Party has started! It is a one-off event that will end on the 27th of September. To celebrate this balloon bonanza, Elger is only asking for balloons for her quests. During the party, gym and school sessions are to be free for any balloon pet, and all balloons at the balloon shop are half price! Until the end of the party, there will be random balloons showing up on the page as you play. Click to pop the balloons, and the 350 different players who pop the most balloons at the end of the event will receive 500,000MP and a limited edition Inflate Trading Card! Click here to see Maradan Chronicles past news!... |} Previous Cover (August 2010) THE UNDYING FESTIVAL IS ON NOW! |- | The Undying Festival has returned! There is still time to get a pet Daisy if you follow the clues. Daisies are limited edition pets and quite hard to get, you'll need to wait until the next festival which could take a year or longer to happen, so don't miss out! To begin, you must go to the Marapets News page. If you need help solving the clues, check this guide, and this guide. Any other questions related to the festival can be found in the Marapets Answers site! Click here to see Maradan Chronicles past news!... |} Previous Cover (July 2010) MARAPETS HAS A NEW WORLD! |- | A lot of new things are happening in Marapets this July 2010. One of them being the new world Kamilah Desert, and it's new pet the Hump! There is also a new Candles Shop there and promises to have many upcoming activities. In the other hand the Sewers has had several updates too, a new daily and perhaps the Basil pet will finally be released! So please visit the Marapets News often, or click the link below to view more information about past news. Click here for more details!...! |} Previous Cover (Early 2010) MARAPETS MADE IT TO MOBYGAMES! |- | It took a while but finally Marapets has been accepted as a "gaming site" and its games made it to MobyGames. It took a month to gather all the information and sources to be able to list Marapets there in the Browser Game category; where you can find such flash games as Shoot The Fatty and Yuni Halloween Sokoban. A BIG THANK YOU to MobyGames for giving me this opportunity! Click here for more details!...! |} |} Marapets in MobyGames I successfully added Marapets into MobyGames. It wasn't easy but after about a month of modifications to the content I submitted, and LOTS of url sources to back up my entry; there it is! Individual game entries: * Candy Cannon * Shoot The Fatty * Yuni Halloween Sokoban * Marapets Battling Game Would be very grateful if someone add more! Previously On The Cover |} ---- |} Happy Belated Marapets Birthday! |} Previously On The Cover |} Previously on the Cover |} New World November 2009 Posted on : 2nd November: ---- Elger's Trick-or-Treat 2009 Posted on - 31st October: Halloween is over now but Elger has taken the time off from doing quests during this holiday season. Instead, you can visit her with your pet dressed up for halloween to go Trick or Treating for free once every 15-20 minutes! If you have a Killer Pet you can visit once every 15 Minutes, if you have a dark, devil, eleka, ghost, goblin, gothic, halloween, insideout, midnight, mummy, mutant, nefarious, rotten, skeleton, undyingfairy, vampire, voodoo, witch, wizard or zombie pet you can visit once every 20 Minutes! Some of these items may restock too, but at the end of the event next week, these will all retire!! ---- Halloween Snowman 2009 Posted on - 31st October: The new October Account Upgrades have now been released!! The theme for this month is Killer Pets! This will be your last chance to get a Snookle from Account Upgrades for at least 2 years! The Killer themed Account Upgrade has the following items. There is also a 1 in 3 chance that you will get a limited edition Snookle enchanted plushie instead of Zetlian! Posted on - 31st October: The Snowman has taken halloween a little too seriously again this year! He is now only asking for halloween treats and he is giving out some new prizes! This event will only last until next weekend!!! ---- ---- Halloween News Oct 2009 |} Posted on : 29th October: Well its nearly Halloween and things are starting to get spooky around Marada. We're not sure where he came from but there seems to be a halloween devil running around! He calls himself Beelzebub and he has all sorts of halloween goodies to give away to members who have a halloween-themed character or profile - mostly small things but a few lucky members might get a rare costume or a limited edition pet! Dont worry if you dont have a halloween costume for your character, you dont need one - just use your imagination and grab yourself some appropriate clothes and makeup to make yourself look appropriately spooky - creativity is more important than the expense of a costume! Although this is mostly a forums-based event, there will also be prizes rewarded randomly to members who are online and have something spooky about their profile, so you may still win something even if you dont have forum access. ---- Dukka Piracy News Sept 2009 |} |} Category:Article management templates